Never Forget
by TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: A one-shot based on Iceland's entry for Eurovision 2012, with a title of the same name. There is a legend, passed down through the generations, that tells of the enduring love of one lonely boy, and one very powerful girl, both hidden in the hills of Iceland. This is that legend.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the lyrics or characters in this fanfic. The lyrics were originally written by Gréta Salóme, and sung at Eurovision 2012 as Iceland's entry, by Gréta Salóme & Jónsi. The characters in this fanfic are based off the singers. I've added and changed bits for drama's sake. **

It was dusk. A young boy by the name of Jónsi was sitting by the window of the house he lived in alone.

Suddenly, a figure caught his eye. He looked towards it, being able to make out that it was human, as it walked slowly towards the broken barbed wire fence that separated his house from the rocky mountains beyond.

_She's singing softly in the night_

_Praying for the morning light..._

Gréta looked out at the mountains with a blank expression. A chilly wind was blowing, typical for this time of year. She was bundled in a cream coloured knitted overcoat, her light blonde hair kept mostly under control by a knitted cap atop her head. She knew it was dangerous to be out alone at this time of night, but it wasn't like she had anyone to take care of her. She had vivid memories of parents mysteriously disappearing a few months ago, after which she had be forced to fend for herself. She quietly sang the melody of a lullaby her mother had relayed to her time and time again. She wished they'd come back. She knew they'd be somewhere- and she was prepared to spend her life wandering until she found them.

_She dreams of how they used to be_

_At dawn they will be free..._

Sure that she had seen no sign of them at this place, she sighed softly, walking onwards.

However, Jónsi was much less content with his situation, both intrigued and enthralled by the girl he had just seen. Knowing that this would probably be the last time he would get to see her if he didn't act fast, he unlocked the wooden front door of his home and stepped outside to follow her. Any other boy would have been pulled back, and shouted at for even trying to leave the family abode to pursue a stranger.

But his home wasn't a family abode. It was just him. His parents had left him a few months ago, in the midst of a terrible wave of disappearances. They hadn't been abducted like Gréta's family; they had just walked out on him. From what he remembered, it was all to do with how they'd rather die by choice, than by force. But, throughout that time, and still to that day, he failed to see where he fitted into it all. He knew his parents wouldn't give up all their love for their only son at that moment, and they certainly wouldn't forget him, so, why did they leave behind?

He concluded that it was a question to be answered another time, as he walked into the barn.

_Memories they haunt his mind_

_Save him from the endless night..._

He thought, creeping silently through the snow, that he would remain unheard and unseen by the girl. However, Gréta was extremly observant, and could hear Jónsi's light footsteps crunching in the snow. She didn't want to draw attention to that fact, though; he could make a very good friend- so, she decided to be subtle.

_She whispers warm and tenderly,_

_"Please come back to me."_

"Huh?" Jónsi said to himself. "Was she talking to _me_?" He tried looking to her, seeing whether she would give him her answer, but instead she walked away.

_Not again! _he thought, following her frustratedly.

He was now completely out in the open, miles away from him usual surroundings. He'd always been interested in his native country, but he had never had the courage to venture outside. He shivered as he looked at the icicles hanging from the rocks, stepping closer and closer to the girl.

After what only seemed like a few seconds, he tilted his head skywards, to see that, to his surprise, the pinkish dusk light had faded, and been replaced by the darkness of night, lit only by the large white moon.

_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea_

_The dawn will break as darkness fades forever we'll be free..._

Gréta gazed upon her new location with hope. It looked perfect, with the moon aimlessly framing her face, the space beyond having nothing to behold.

But, what was this- she could sense someone behind her... _the boy. _

_Never forget what I did, what I said_

_When I gave you all my heart and soul._

_Morning will come and I know we'll be one_

_Cause I still believe that you'll remember me._

Knowing exactly what she had to do, she slowly turned and held out her hand.

At this gesture, Jónsi gave a small gasp. This was the first time he'd been treated with such kindness (at least, that's what he thought it meant) since his parents had left. He had been wondering what in the world a young girl would want, standing on a moonlit rockface, but that didn't matter now.

Gingerly, he stepped forward. Closer and closer, inches away...

_Come on, you can do this..._

He was about to make contact, when suddenly another inner voice intervened, and pulled him back.

Even though the girl was a relative stranger to him, he felt truly heartbroken seeing the look on her face as he retreated.

_She mourns beneath the moonlit sky_

_Remembering when they said goodbye..._

Once he had properly gone, Gréta spoke to herself, and whoever else might have been listening.

"It's OK, I don't need him... I'll be just fine on my own..."

She let out a small sob, wiping her tears with the edge of her scarf.

Fast forward to the present day, and it had been many years since that incident occured. Jónsi left his house at the age of 20, becoming a successful musician, but still haunted by the choice he made that night.

It was at the age of 35 that he finally decided to return to his homeland, determined to find a trace of the girl he left. He walked along the snowy path, taking in all the sights that hadn't seemed to change from when he was a child.

_Where's the one he used to know_

_It seems so long ago._

He eventually came to his house. The windows were dirty and the paint was slightly more chipped, but apart from that nothing had changed.

Caught up in reminiscing, he only just noticed something whisk by him. He turned to look and see what it may have been, but saw nothing but the mountains.

He was about to move on, until, on a soft breeze, a white piece of fabric fell into his hands. He looked to see where it many have come from, and saw a tall, blonde woman, wearing a slim, cream dress. She smiled at him as she disappeared behind the house.

He had a strange urge to follow her. _Maybe she could be the girl..._

Throwing all caution to the wind, he jogged onwards, until he was a few yards away from her. If this truly was the girl he'd met with previously, the weather was certainly showing it- quickly, the light faded, and a large white moon rose into the blackened sky, as it had done before.

Jónsi soon reached what he was sure was the same cluster of rocks that he had clambered over when he was a child.

When he was able to see fully, the sight very nearly took his breath away. The woman was standing, bathed in moonlight, her light hair glistening.

It was then that he dropped any theories of her not being the girl; all the things that had happened then were happening now, in the exact same order. _Which could only mean-_

His thinking was halted by a voice entering head. It was soft, sweet and gentle: "Come to me."

_Telekinesis? _ he asked mentally.

No response.

Without saying a word, he took a few steps forward, to see her reaching out her hand. Immediately, he got flashbacks to the young, knit-clad girl he'd rejected years ago.

_Well, _he thought, _what have I got to lose?_

He stepped as close as he could get to her, reaching out his hand to touch hers. A bright light shone, and the two vanished out of thin air.

That triggered an Aurora Borealis, more commonly known as the Northern Lights.

And, as for Gréta and Jónsi? Well, no one knows what actually happened to them after their hands touched, but some say the former had developed immense amounts of power over the years due to exposure to moonlight, and that the touch of the one true love was the thing that opened her full potential, setting both of them free from their past sins. Some also say that, during every occurence of the Northern Lights after the incident, the two lovers can be heard singing their song:

_~Never forget what I did, what I said_

_When I gave you all my heart and soul._

_Morning will come and I know we'll be one_

_Cause I still believe that you'll remember me!_

_Oh I still believe that you'll remember me!_

_Oh I still believe that you'll remember me!~_


End file.
